Soul Sister
by Charmed-Triquetra
Summary: More demons after the Charmed Ones- a ressurection demon is using Prue to eliminate the Power of Three!
1. Demon Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed series (unfortunately)- the only characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This fic is set in early season 4.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Paige- duck!" Phoebe tackled her half sister to the floor, missing an energy ball by inches. Paige winced, "Phoebe! That hurt!" Despite Paige's protest, Phoebe continued to hold her down. She flinched when Piper came flying through the air and crashed beside them, "He's coming." Piper informed her siblings. Phoebe and Paige nodded and got up to go fight. Piper leant against the wall she crashed into and rubbed the back of her neck. The demon growled menacingly at Paige and Phoebe, and waved his talons in the air. He released two energy balls- one at each sister. Phoebe levitated to avoid hers and Paige jumped out of the way of hers. The demon growled again, and Phoebe levitated to kick him in his heinous mucus- coloured face. He recovered quickly, grabbed Phoebe's foot and pushed it so hard that it sent her spinning into a pile of rubbish. "Bin!" Paige yelled, and telekinetically threw the bin that orbed into her hand at the demon, hitting him between the legs. He yelled in pain. Paige grinned, "I guess that spot hurts even if you're demonic." Phoebe chuckled to herself as she climbed out of the dumpster. She picked a piece of banana peel off her head and chucked it behind her shoulder in disgust, "Ew!" The demon turned around and launched another energy ball at Phoebe, who fell back into the dumpster trying to dodge it. Piper came into view and yelled, "Don't worry! The third sister is here!" She gestured with her arms, "Move Phoebe!" Phoebe quickly scrambled out of the garbage, and stood with Paige. Piper threw her arms forward at the demon, causing the dumpster to explode. The impact of the explosion caused the demon to do an unexpected somersault in the air. In mid-air, the demon changed from a hideous monster to an attractive man who appeared to be in his early 30's. He stood up smoothed down his shirt, which was now smeared with dirt. He glared at Piper with his blue eyes, "Piper, could you just pretend to blow me up instead of nearly killing me? I'm sure Phoebe wants her boyfriend in one piece after these little practice sessions." Piper folded her arms, "Cole, why not just be grateful that you aren't splattered all over this alley?!" Phoebe stepped between Piper and Cole, and gave both of them a warning glance. Since the Charmed Ones had been reconstituted after Prue's death, demons had been sent after the sisters while the Power of Three was still 'shaky', so, with Cole's help, the sisters had 'practices' to help Paige train to fight as a witch. Bounty hunters always seemed to get in the way because Cole has a heavy price on his head- he is half human, half demon, the mighty Belthazor. He fell in love with Phoebe and he refused to kill the Charmed Ones, which made him a traitor to evil. It was all a big soap opera in the world of the Halliwells. Still, the last thing they expected was. "Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr!" a mutated warlock appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto Paige, wrestling her to the ground. Piper and Phoebe reacted before they realized what was happening. Piper attempted to blow up the enemy, but only his arm exploded, splattering green blood all over Paige's hair and clothes. Phoebe ran forward and delivered a hard kick into the warlock's spleen. He screamed and rolled off of Paige. Phoebe didn't pause. She continued to beat him up, until an energy ball flew past her and hit the warlock, killing him. "You can thank me later." Cole appeared behind Phoebe. "Thank you?" Piper blurted out as she helped Paige stand up, "You can't just create a demon out of nowhere and launch it on a nascent witch- who is also half pacifist!" Cole turned to face Piper and held up his hands defensively, "First of all, I didn't create that thing, and secondly, Paige is going to have to get used to surprise attacks." Phoebe gave both her boyfriend and her older sister a warning glance. Piper didn't respond. Instead, her eyes rolled upward and she pitched forward. Paige and Phoebe shrieked in unison when they saw the athame sticking out from Piper's back. Both sisters hurried to Piper's side and crouched down beside her. "Athame!" Phoebe jumped at Paige's sudden outburst, then saw a ceremonial knife orbing out seconds before it hit her in the chest. It reappeared in Paige's hand; she put it aside and eased the other athame out of Piper's back. Phoebe looked upwards and yelled, "Leo! Leo!" Leo Wyatt, the Charmed Ones whitelighter (and Piper's husband), orbed in beside Phoebe. He immediately saw Piper's injury and began to heal her, "What happened?" Leo asked Phoebe. "She got hit by an athame." Cole answered, with a hint of 'd'uh' in his voice. Piper didn't stir after her injury was healed. "Is she okay?" Paige asked worriedly. Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, she's just in shock. We need to get her home." Leo nodded, took Paige's hand and orbed out with Piper. Cole held Phoebe and they shimmered back to the Manor. 


	2. Lohni and Mechante

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed series (unfortunately)- the only characters I own are the ones you haven't heard of. This fic is set in early season 4.  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe looked at her big sister, hoping that she was okay. Piper's eyes  
  
slowly fluttered open. She moaned,  
  
"What happened? When did we come home?"  
  
"You got hit in the back with an athame. Leo orbed you back." Paige replied.  
  
Phoebe hugged Piper with relief,  
  
"I'm so glad that you're okay," she sighed, "After what's happened in the past few  
  
months, I don't think I can bear losing you too." Piper returned Phoebe's  
  
embrace,  
  
"Don't worry Phoebs, I won't be seeing Prue any time soon." Paige smiled and  
  
looked around, then at the window.  
  
"What's the matter?" Leo asked his sister-in-law.  
  
"Nothing, I guess," Paige answered, "I just have a feeling that someone is  
  
watching us." Piper looked at Paige,  
  
"Aren't they always?" Leo smiled at Piper's joke,  
  
"Just in case Paige is sensing something, I should go check with the Elders." Leo  
  
kissed Piper's cheek and orbed out.  
  
"Uh-oh." Cole murmured, "I better go- I sense a bounty hunter coming this  
  
way." Cole kissed Phoebe goodbye and Phoebe gave Cole a mini-wave before  
  
he shimmered out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Look, the coast is clear! Just attack now."  
  
"Hush, Mechante!" Lohni hissed, "They will hear us."  
  
"Since when are you so cowardly?" Mechante replied, "Their whitelighter is  
  
nowhere to be seen, and neither is Belthazor- now's the time to strike!"  
  
"The Source must really hate me to assign you to be my assistant." Lohni  
  
muttered, half to himself.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mechante demanded, her clear blue eyes  
  
glowed red in anger to match her wild hair which blazed like fire.  
  
"You have to be less impatient," Lohni explained, "They already suspect  
  
something is going on after your little athame-throwing endeavour. You have to  
  
get the timing right or you will perish." Mechante frowned. She hated it when  
  
Lohni was right. She turned away to face the window again.  
  
"Guys..." Paige looked at her sisters, "What was Prue like?"  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe answered, caught completely off guard.  
  
"What was Prue like?" Paige repeated, "What she looked like, how you guys got  
  
along, what she did for a living-"  
  
"We know what you mean Paige," Piper laughed, "You just caught us off guard  
  
with that." Phoebe smiled too, stretched over the sofa and picked up the photo of  
  
Prue, Piper and herself. She showed it to Paige,  
  
"Grams took this photo four years ago- before she passed on and we became  
  
witches." She explained.  
  
"Do you think I look a little like Prue?" Paige asked. Piper did a double take of her  
  
oldest sister and her youngest,  
  
"Yeah- you do." She smiled.  
  
"I like to think that there's a little bit of Prue within each of us." Phoebe said softly,  
  
but forcing back a grin when she realised how cheesy she sounded.  
  
Mechante watched in through the window of the sunroom as the sisters  
  
talked about a missing relative, and quickly turned to Lohni,  
  
"If we should attack, we should now."  
  
"I said no- do you put me on mute when I open my mouth or something?"  
  
Mechante frowned,  
  
"Well, if we're not here to fight, why are we here? We're wasting our time."  
  
"No we're not." Lohni replied, sick and tired of having to explain everything over  
  
and over again, "We're here to find out what the weakness of the Charmed Ones  
  
is."  
  
"Which is...?" Mechante pressed.  
  
"The sibling that died- Prudence. The new Power of Three is strong, but not as  
  
strong as it was when she was part of the circle-"  
  
"And if she's back in the circle...what happens? They become stronger?"  
  
"Foolish Mechante- how long have you worked for me? If you honestly don't  
  
know what happens next, then you will wait, watch and learn." Lohni fixed his  
  
penetrating gaze on Mechante as he disappeared in a midst of red and purple  
  
sparks. Mechante followed in a cloud of blue and black stars. 


End file.
